


盒中

by KuroNaka



Category: Methods: The Detective Competition (Visual Novel)
Genre: 心理恐惧, 焦虑症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNaka/pseuds/KuroNaka
Summary: 猫挠挠在禁闭室的故事。





	盒中

**Author's Note:**

> 内容包含焦虑症发作的具体描写，请谨慎阅读。

一只苍蝇停在鼻梁上，猫挠挠挥手赶走了它。

他安静地蜷缩在靠门的角落，抱膝蹲坐，半眯着眼。禁闭室里阴暗潮湿，不透光也不透风，留下墙壁里填充海绵散发的霉味经久不散。昏昏欲睡的气息弥漫开来，而他一言不发地盯着铁门底下的小窗，那扇通向外界的长方形小门紧闭着，除去足以证明一天过去的几秒钟，房间完全是封死的状态。猫挠挠像是住进了一个密闭的小盒子中，这里除了他别无活物——更不可能有什么苍蝇。

这是他被囚禁的第三天，确切来说，是他开始绝食的第三天。

为了打发时间，猫挠挠试过和自己对话，再用模仿的声音去回答。他模拟了几个场景，效果不错。美中不足的是对话常常被某种低响盖过，声源在墙壁深处，大概是隔壁牢房，听上去像是管道共振，又像是野兽低鸣。猫挠挠无法辨别这种声音，他专注于记忆人的嗓音，而这种发声方式与人类的相去甚远，除非他从没听过。

饥饿带来的困意没能持续长久，大概在头一天傍晚时分，他被嘈杂的脚步声惊醒，自那以后入睡也变得艰难。他陷入一种半梦半醒的困境，任凭冰冷的空气掠夺体温，麻木胃部钝痛，然后他的幻想朋友就冒出来了。绿头苍蝇绕着灯泡盘旋几周，最后停在隆起的墙面边缘。有个倾诉对象总是好事，哪怕它成天嗡嗡叫。

肌肉深处的酸胀感消去，一种更为陌生的柔软代替了它，硬要说的话，仿佛他的后背同手臂外侧被粘在墙上，逐渐融为一体。他维持这个姿势已经多久了？没有印象。猫挠挠只知道一旦起身站直，他就会因为呼吸困难而昏厥。那次尝试不是什么愉快的经历。

囚犯虚弱地靠在海绵垫子的怀抱中，数着光线中飞舞的灰尘颗粒。禁闭室里光源的唯一意义是告诉这些罪人他们被困在多小的空间里。强行剥夺多数感官后，思考会被无形的压力死死钳住，认知缓慢滑向失调的一端。你越去反抗，意志消耗得越快。等待是活下去的唯一希望。正常人在禁闭室里维持理智的极限是五天，他不知道自己的极限在哪。

猫挠挠从不和他人谈起他的病，哪怕其他人心知肚明他也不会透露半个字，在医生询问“你还好吗”的时候，在狱友困惑“出什么事了”的时候，在警卫把他拖入牢房，嗤笑到“放轻松，里面又不是微波炉”的时候。

再次醒来，猫挠挠注意到小门边多了条死鱼，开膛破肚的小鱼横躺在那里，鱼眼发白。脏器被胡乱抛洒，一股子腐败气息，散发出海水的腥臭味。好啊，新的聊天对象。鱼鳞上沾有新鲜的血味，这也是幻觉的一部分？猫挠挠好奇地摸起离他较近的一小片鱼鳞，锋利的边缘险些刮伤手指，他借着微弱的光线辨别，手抖得厉害，他只得凑近去看，是半片指甲。

入狱期间，他见过满脸是血的犯人从混乱中仓皇逃跑，背朝外躲在角落里发抖，好像这么做就没人把他拖回去殴打。强权就是这样，在他面前你无处可躲，只好将自己压缩再压缩，缩小到假装自己不存在，再去祈祷没人发现你。结局要么是被人一脚踢得滚来滚去，以此为乐；要么拼个鱼死网破，接着被当作发臭的抹布甩在一边。猫挠挠看不出二者有何区别，这大概就是他会在这里的原因。

他将头抵在禁闭室的门上，金属制品的冰冷稍微拉回一些意识。铁门上布满抓挠的印迹，干涸的血痕嘲笑着囚犯们曾经的徒劳挣扎。他伸手抚摸，指腹压过深浅不一的抓痕，像是在阅读某种盲文，不，是在阅读绝望。他收手，闭眼不去细想。

**没用的** ，猫挠挠低声念道，仿佛那是句安抚人心的咒语。 **没用的** ，你只能假装无事发生，直到他们玩腻了把你放出来。

如果你抱怨，他们会用实际行动告诉你，活下来已经是人们对社会败类的仁慈。

你无处可逃。

送餐期间他和狱警对话，内容无关紧要，目的是拖延时间。小小的窗口在一瞬间亮起，又转瞬熄灭。门外是滥用职权的警卫和近在咫尺的自由。不管用什么手段，他得出去，他得离开这个令人窒息的牢笼。

小窗最近一次打开时，他的手抢先从窗口伸出，被踩到满是淤青也不肯收回。

他还没疯到试图从送餐口逃跑，至少当时没有。

……直到他陷入绝望。

情况没有变好也不会更糟，隔壁牢房的噪音依然刺耳，猫挠挠记不清这是第几天了，逐渐丧失语言功能的他连自言自语都难以维持。发不出声音的感觉可不太妙。他像是位迷途的旅人，游荡在荒村之间，挨家挨户地敲打大门。终于有一次大门回应了他，猫挠挠说出了完整的句子。

他张口，鱼嘴一开一合。它说：

**没有逃出去的必要。**

**外面不过是个无聊的，被打包好的小盒子。这里才是世界的全貌啊。**

**你没听到海浪吗？**

猫挠挠站在大海边。他低头嗅闻，一股海水特有的苦味。远处是无垠的海岸线和天空。海鸥绕着太阳盘旋，港湾里停泊着游艇。猫挠挠没坐过游艇，他只在旅游手册上见过它们。

他一点点走入海水中。

水面没过胸口。

**没事的** ，失控的心跳声敲打鼓膜，他隔着囚衣抓挠胸口，浑身潮得像刚从水里捞出来。 **没事的** ，他的膝盖发抖，浑身发软。海水从身体的缝隙中溢出，眼泪、唾液、汗水，它们打湿伤口，在猫挠挠的脸上肆意流淌。心脏剧烈跳动，血液不受控制般在体内乱窜，手脚却依旧僵硬冰凉。他大口呼吸，窒息感堵在喉咙口，死活咽不下去。他说 **求求你让我出去我什么都会给你不要走求你了。**

皮靴声从走廊一头径直传向另一头，没有折返点，没有回应。

狱警不会为一个满口谎言的骗子停留，也不会去查看根本不存在的隔壁囚房。

苍蝇密密麻麻地攀附在鱼头表面。

他的脸开始发痒。

猫挠挠抓挠自己的脸，撕扯本就皮开肉绽的伤疤，染红海水。

双腿脱力，猫挠挠跪在地上剧烈呕吐，他没吃多少东西，只能拼命咳出几口酸水。血肉模糊的手指伸入喉咙拼命抠挖，恨不得拽着喉管将五脏六腑统统扯出。仿佛这样做他就能离开盒子。濒死感沿着脊椎爬上后脑，黑手猫挠挠挣扎着爬起，倒下，再挣扎，再倒下。耳鸣声淹没头顶，极端的恐惧让他喉头绷紧，舌根发颤。

叫啊！于是他拼命大叫，没有内容，只是纯粹的、宣泄力气的嘶吼，犹如困兽撕咬铁笼，死刑犯捶打狱门，这声音听起来不像别人也不像自己。他不知道自己为什么这样，他也没有停下来的理由。他用尽力气撞向铁门，头破血流也不止步，仿佛如果不这么做，他会立刻死在这里。

现在的猫挠挠看起来真的像只猫了，关进洗衣机里的猫，做完去爪手术的猫，塞入微波炉的猫。狼狈又肮脏，完美符合每一位公民对罪犯的想象。

……

感官连同意识融化成一滩烂泥，他倒在泥潭中，嘴唇微动，吐出模糊的气音。鱼鳞在黑暗中闪闪发光。

**我不会死在这里。**

**我得出去。**

苍蝇溺死在腐水之中。

**Author's Note:**

> *猫挠挠高估他的对手，有时也高估自己 


End file.
